Silent Force
by Separate Reality
Summary: Short Story Collection.
1. Silence

**Silence**

_Written_: by Separate Reality.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday.**

_Song_: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, Greenday.

_Dedicated_: to _Death Flower-Sakura_ + _cherrysaki-chan__._ A huge thanks to both of you cuz those who read my stories make me want to write more and more and hopefully more :o

_I hope you'll like it. _

--

Pink hair blew in the wind while she made her way home from the hospital. She was now a full grown woman, Jonin and happy. Or not. Her steps became a bit unsteady when she made it to that street, she'd hated ever since "it" happened.

_**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone **_

Still waiting for him to return to her, to Naruto, to her friends. She missed him, she officially did. She grew stronger, though, she'd never been able to save him. To get him back. She failed, like she always did. She'd already failed in gaining his friendship, his heart. Him.

_**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

Absently she stroked the uneven surface of the wall she was walking along. Soft sighs escaped her rosé coloured lips.

_**I walk alone  
I walk alone**_

She held her arms around her small frame tightly, trying to warm her frozen body. She didn't like this silence but in a way she did. It reminded her of _him_.

_**I walk alone  
I walk a...**_

And she was still alone.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone**_

There was this funny feeling each time she stepped over those stones. Why couldn't she safe him from himself? Why did he leave while there was so much to gain here? They would have given him so much more worth living for. Love, life and a family. But she was alone now. Just her own heartbeat accompanied her. How she wanted him to return.

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**_

And it hurt.

_**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone**_

Trying to get her mind away from the ebony haired man, she exhaled briefly. A bitter smile made it's way to her lips. This street held so much memories and none at all. It was the last time she saw him care for something. Regret, she thought she'd seen inside his dark eyes. Or not?

_**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**_

What was life worth living if the person you truly love is not there? If he is someone you must be prepared to fight of if necessary? Her hands unconsciously found themselves in front of her chest, clenching her shirt where her heart was at, finding it beating. Slow beats, rhythmical beats. But something was missing. Something that should fill out that empty feeling.

_**I walk alone  
I walk alone**_

And she was still walking in a slow pace. Like a funeral march.

_**I walk alone  
I walk a...**_

Funeral for her broken heart.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone**_

She'd never imagined how it'd feel if there was nothing to live for. Hinata had Naruto, Shikamaru had Ino, Neji had Tenten. What about her? Who had she? The hospital had her, as a medic. Her friends had her, as a friend. But there was that place where _he_ should be at.

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah**_

But that spot was empty.

_**I walk alone  
I walk a...**_

She had reached her destiny. Sighing she sat down at the bench where he left her all those years ago. _**  
**_  
_**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...**_

She watched the way she came from. Asking herself what was on his mind this day. Said day, when he left her on this cold bench she was now sitting on. Rubbing her hands together she tried to get warmer. Each year on the same day she'd be sitting here, waiting. For him to return. For him to recognize her. A noise made her jerk.

"Who's there?" her voice quivered, she tried to see through the dark.

"We're here and we're no going to leave you, ever. " a small smile made it's way on her face. A tissue was held in front of her. Just now she noticed that she'd been crying.

"How did you know I was here?" looking up she saw dark hair. She bit her lip to stop her trembling.

"You come here every year." she nodded her head, she understood. Slowly she stood up, gathering her things which she laid down at the bench beside her. An arm was wrapped around her, hugging her.

Sakura noticed that someone took her hand and lead them down the road towards their house.

"We'll be there for you. Forever, we're not going to leave. We'll be waiting for you until he comes, Forehead." She hit Ino on the head, making her yelp. "What was that for?" she shouted. Hinata started to chuckle. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that Piggy-chan." Tenten rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour, but laughed nonetheless. They laid their arms around each others and skipped down the road.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...**_

But Sakura couldn't deny the tiny feeling inside her that something was missing. He was missing. She knew she'd be walking alone. Until he returns. Until that empty spot is filled. She'd be waiting.

--

Crimson eyes starred at the bench. He came out of the trees he had hid behind and started walking down the road. Alone, as was she.

"Until next year…" were his thoughts.

Then, it became silent again. The street was like it had been on this cursed day. No one would ever guess a broken heart on those uneven stones or maybe even two?

--

The end.

* * *

Since today's my birthday (um, in 5 hours in America but where I come from it's already 12pm) and it's been weeks since I last updated, I decided to update this little oneshot. It's not much, it's not that great either but I hope you liked it.

Review please.


	2. Such a beautiful lie

~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.~

Thanks for the reviews for chapter one! :) 

(At cherrysaki-chan: thanks honey I'm glad that you liked it.)

Genre: Angst.

--

I loved all those tales about her prince charming, riding on a beautiful black stallion. Saving me from the bad dragon or any harm and riding up with me in his arms towards our beautiful castle. Now, the first thing I did obviously wrong was, that my prince charming was not blonde with curls in his hair and a cheery gentlemanlike attitude. Not at all. My prince charming left her on a bench at night.

Such a beautiful lie.

I should have never believed him.

I should have never gone out with my friends.

I should have never met him.

I should have never _loved_ him.

--

What I regretted the most was not telling my friends. They could've helped me, I knew it. But I did not. This was how it started.

Dark hallways, hollowing laughter, loud music. The perfect place to drink litres of alcohol, isn't it? The best place to get the hugest hangover _ever_. I was so naïve, I was so dumb._**(And in love.) **_Whydid I believe him? I was drunk, three or four beers too much. Too much. Too much to handle. So I just drowned it out, until I could feel a cold hand on my neck. It was cool and I liked it. I liked the coldness of it on my sweaty and hot skin.

_**(She's loosing her mind.)**_

So I went home with him. Why did I go with him? Why? Because he told me I should. I was drunk, I should go home. But I could not go home alone. Why did I believe him? Oh, because it was such a beautiful lie to believe.

_**(She can't find her place.) **_

I felt safe. I felt like running away (_**from him**_). I felt like screaming (_**love**_). I felt like crying. The lie became uglier and uglier when he turned over. When he turned off the light after what we've done behind closed curtains. But I should have. I should have. Why did he not?

When I woke up the next morning he was still there. Did he want it? Did he need it? Did he just sleep longer? It was such a beautiful lie to believe in.

_**(She has no hope.) **_

Maybe I should've woken him up. Maybe I should have shouted at him or talked. Maybe I should… Maybe I should've heard when he shouted out my name. Maybe I should have halted, maybe I shouldn't have pushed his hand away. Maybe I shouldn't have cried. Maybe he should have held me tight. Maybe, he should've lied.

_**(Unprotected.) **_

He was there. On a mission. I was with him and he was with me. We were not alone, no, we were not. I did not look at him. I did not want to. I knew I could not handle the lies. I knew I could not stay. So I ran. Running until some Ninjas were after me. My Kunais were with my rucksack. Unprotected. I had my strength. My strength and my inner. No, I had not. Not anymore. I had no inner strength left. Unprotected. To those cold stares, to the world around me. I did not talk. I did not talk to my friends. I should've. Maybe they could've helped me. Kakashi. He helped me. My mentor, my teacher, my steady rock. I could trust him, could I? He always liked Naruto and Sasuke more than me. But I could trust him. But I did not. I did not talk to him when I noticed that we had been unprotected. That I was now weaker and faint. I did not say anything. I kept my mouth shut about the baby inside of me. I kept my guard up. I thought I saw shock in _**his**_ eyes when Kakashi brought me back and it was such a beautiful lie. I nearly believed it.

_**(I swear I knew it all along.)**_

I should've been more careful. The appointment for the abortion was written on a little piece of paper. Pinned on my fridge, open to everyone. Good that I did not let anyone enter. I shut myself in. Pity. I felt it. For me, for me to be so naïve to listen to all those lies. I should've never let Kakashi come in. I should have never told him to get his fucking drink himself. I should've never pinned this note up on the fridge. I should have never. I should not… Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe I should've lied to him. (_**Such a beautiful lie**_.) Maybe I should've told him that it was someone else I had to help on the hospital. Maybe I should. But I did not. I broke down. I became weak. I told him it was me. I told him it was me who would get this abortion and he did not like it. He told me that _he_ changed, that _he_ would care. That _he_ would help me. I did not believe him. Sasuke would never. I said it. I said his name. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. And it hurts every fucking time I say it. He told me _Sasuke_ would care. Again a lie I'd be happy to believe.

_**(Hope dangles on a thin string and she has the scissor in her hands.)**_

I should have not believed him. I told him. I'm pregnant. I said it. He was standing there. His eyes full of emotions. I thought. They were shining so beautiful, so warm. I could feel the warmth on my skin until I noticed that I was sweating. I was shaking. He was not looking at me. He was looking at my stomach. His eyes still held those emotions. He was pretending. I was none of his concern. They lied. Those beautiful eyes told me those beautiful lies again. I think I should've believed him. I think I should have. But maybe not. I went to the hospital. I went there alone. Maybe I should have told my friends, maybe I could've done something else. Maybe. They would've helped me, I'm sure of. But I did not. When I was there, the light blended me. It hurt. The doctor told me it would not hurt, I would get something against the pain. It would not hurt. Then why did my heart feel so heavy? Why _did_ it hurt? I was about to get into this room when _he_ came. He said he did not want me to. He did not. He cared. He cared a lot and I believed him. I got up and believed his beautiful lies which rolled out of his mouth. Kakashi must've told him. Why did I believe him?

_**(Slipping away.) **_

We went outside and I suddenly knew I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have listened to him. I shouldn't have fallen _**( in love.) **_

I should've known about the stress I was put under. I should have known that it was not healthy but I did not. Walking through the sun with him. We seemed like some sort of couple. It was so beautiful to see. "Sakura..:" he said to me. I turned over. My heart was beating fast, I was feeling faint. "Why did you lie?" this was it. He just told me that I lied. When did I lie? I did not lie. I lied. I told him I was alright after I found out I was pregnant. He had asked me when he saw me vomiting. But I said no. I lied. I lied to him. My head felt dizzy, I felt the bile rising up my throat. I did not want this anymore. My body shut down. I just felt him catch me. Like those cliché moments. I should've talked to him. But I chose to stay silent. I was silent in his arms. He must have carried me back because I found myself inside his house. I found myself laying in his bed. I found myself in his arms. When I made my way outside, he was there. He told me not to go. I saw the lies flashing in his eyes. The emotions were too beautiful to be true.

Maybe I should have believed him.

Maybe I shouldn't have gone up this cliff.

Maybe I should have talked to my friends. They would have helped me. I'm sure.

Maybe I shouldn't have jumped.

Maybe he shouldn't have caught my hand.

Maybe he should have let us _**(his baby)**_ die.

Maybe he shouldn't have hold me.

Maybe he should have told me it was a lie.

Maybe he shouldn't have made me _believe_.

_**(Lies were meant to believe.) **_

Because it was such a beautiful lie, I might as well believe it.

--

A/N It's an (kinda) open end. I hope you liked it.


	3. Sacrificing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Warning: Contains Spoilers.**

_The story is about Sasuke. He came back after killing Itachi, he was not captured by Mandara_.

Enjoy.

Sacrificing

- -

„I can't understand." she cried, I did it again. I knew I should not go again but I had to. My hatred pushed me. I needed to kill Mandara, he was the one who helped my brother to kill my whole family. Her pink hair framed her face so beautifully and I couldn't help but ask myself if I ever told her this. Sakura's green orbs were filled with unshed tears, ready to drop if I'd walk out of the town now. It hurt myself so much but I had to. After I came home from my revenge trip not everything had gone smoothly Naruto changed, he was more serious now, not as welcoming as he had been. The death of Jiraya made him grave, his smile more like his smirks not the Naruto he had left behind. Not at all. Then, there was she, the girl who'd never changed, the girl who'd never left me. She, who waited for me. Sakura. Still her hair short, the same smile soothing and carefree, but now a full grown woman.

She'd changed not at all. When I came back, she was the first one to come up to me, to accept me again even after all I'd done to her she did nothing but to forgive me. Tsunade beat the hell out of me but she healed me afterwards. My old house was dirty and disgusting. The smell of years lingered in the air like thick fog.

But there was she, opening the curtains for the first time in 9 years. Yeah I had been 21 when I returned and I was glad I did. She brought some life inside me again, something to help me get over it. With some time we grew closer, she brought me closer too Naruto again, some of his old smiles returned on his face. He opened up. She opened up. I opened up. We used to go out for Ramen after training, sometimes it was only her and I.

I walked her home afterwards, we were seen together more and more often. I was there when she needed me and she was there when I needed her. Soon we kissed and went out together, eating dinner in one of those beautiful restaurants, waking up next to each other.

But it had to come down to this again. My duty. My clan. My family. My love. There she was, crying over me. I leaned into a kiss but she refused, turning away.

"Can't you understand?" I whispered, she only shook her head.

"Don't you love me?" her head snapped in my direction.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun I do. But I don't know if that's enough." She shook her head, tears escaped her eyes while her bangs covered her eyes. I hated seeing her like this. She looked so vulnerable, so breakable.

Her hands lingered on my forearm but I just pulled her towards me, kissing her hair affectionately. Sakura's hands clasped themselves tightly onto my shirt, her small frame shaking with sobs. Biting my lip I held her even closer. This was it. I could hear her heart breaking as I let go. She didn't hold me back. Just standing by the gates, watching me, not blinking. Her tears were still running freely down her face over her red and puffy cheeks over her rosé lips down her jaw line. I memorized all this before I turned around and walked away.

--

_**Ye**_**ar**_**s**__**L**_**at**_**e**_**r. **

**--**

My sweat drenched shirt stuck to my bloody and beaten up body. Sore muscles were holding me down, hand gripping my sword with his blood. It took me 3 years to complete my second mission my vision was blurry now. Why did he tell me all those things?

I learned so much and… nothing at all. Why should my brother be not guilty about the murderer? I killed Mandara, but as he laid there, dying, he told me a story. Should I believe it? I believed it. I choose to believe it because it made sense. My first thought was to destroy Konoha. To let them feel my hatred. But then, her face appeared. I lost my whole clan by my brothers and ancestors hand, because of an assignment of the elders. With nothing left I just walked down the road. No, I had her. She was all that I needed, her pink hair kept me alive, my memory kept me alive.

When I made my way home I rested, showered and decided to go see Sakura first since I missed her so much. I jumped over some rooftops, it was late at night. By pure accident I saw her sitting there. Masking my chakra I came closer, I heard her sobs loud and clear.

She was kneeing in front of another man who was on some tubes, he seemed to be unconscious. I bit my lip when I saw her kissing his cheek, rubbing it lovingly.

"Hold on, please I love you." She whispered, my heart stopped beating right there. More tears fell from her sea green eyes, dull and sleepy. She rested her head against the strangers bed and I couldn't help but watch her fall asleep. When I was sure she was not awake anymore I got inside and placed her on top of the guest bed next to her new love's bed. While so I noticed a necklace I had given her around her neck. A sad smile made my way onto my lips. So she did not forget me. But she moved on.

I watched her closely the next morning. I watched her walking too the graveyard with some white flowers. Her black kimono told about her intentions, so I chose to follow her.

I gasped when I read the name on the grave. _Naruto Uzumaki_.

Naruto was dead? He had opened up again while I had been back. He was stronger than me. How could he die? How did he die?

"Why did you leave me?" my attention was brought back to the girl who kneed in front of his grave. "Why do you all leave me?" she sobbed quietly, I guessed she was talking to Naruto.

"Why couldn't you talk to me, we could've worked it out together. Naruto why did you kill yourself." My heart stopped for the second time. Naruto. Suicide. Those words just wouldn't fit. He was always energetic. But he changed. But when I came back he was nearly like he was when we were 12? Did he change back? What was happening? I lost another precious person too me. I couldn't stand it. I gave one last glance towards the woman who was sprawled out in front of the grave. A sobbing mess. My love.

--

"Kenji-kun" she talked with the man again. She talked to him every night. Sasuke had learned due his nightly eavesdropping on Sakura that he was suffering from brain cancer. "Kenji-kun." She repeated with her beautiful voice. Bruise like shadows were forming below her eyes. I just couldn't stand seeing her like this. "I found another herb." she whispered. I tried to hear what she was saying but it was a murmur now. "Kenji-kun I'm so sorry but I can't buy it." More tears escaped her eyes. "It's too expensive." She was interrupted by a hick-up. "and doesn't grow anywhere near hear. She clenched the necklace with all her might. "I wished you would be hear, Sasuke-kun." My heart clenched uncomfortable inside my chest. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. "Kenji-kun please stay alive, I love you."

I pushed myself away from the window. I couldn't stand it. I loved her, but I had to let her go. Days after I found out which herb she was talking about. I bought it. I still had money left from my family. I didn't need it. I left the herb and some money in front of her door. Anonym. I didn't want her to feel guilty. I didn't want her to know it was me. I didn't want to hurt her.

When I came back months later I saw her laughing at his side. He looked healthier. He looked sane. Just the man she deserved to have. And the worst part was: he deserved her. I had to let go. Lonely I made my way outside the door. I've lost my friends, I've lost my family. I lost her. I don't feel any hate towards those elders anymore. There's so much more to live for. But not for me. I wouldn't ever fall in love again and I knew she wouldn't either, because she still loved me. Deep inside.

--

Sakura stopped laughing. The pink haired beauty unconsciously clenched the locker around her neck. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" Kenji asked her, kissing her cheek. "I don't know… Nothing… It was nothing. How about lunch?" she asked with a big fake smile.

"Sounds great for me." Kenji laughed and placed one hand on her waist leading her too the restaurant. But Sakura just looked away. She looked into the direction of the gates. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, I love you."

And suddenly she thought as if the wind was telling her something. "I want you to be happy. If you're happy I am too. I love you, too. Goodbye."

A lone tear flew down her cheek. "Bye." And with that, they were gone.

--

**Hope you liked it. Review please.**

Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 2.

Gilalicious – cherrysaki-chan.

All those who did not get chapter 2: The story is free to interpret and she's confused because she thinks Sasuke can't love her but he does. No she didn't jump, he saved her. I'm sorry if I confused you but that's how the story was meant to be. :P sorry.


End file.
